


Defined

by DamnKlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homesick Lance (Voltron), I love klance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnKlance/pseuds/DamnKlance
Summary: Good Ole Fluffiness. Enjoy.





	Defined

**crush**  
_krəSH/  
verb_

  
**1.** _informal_

_a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable or inappropriate._

  
"So that's it then. . ? You're sure you. . like him?" Shiro asks attending to his Lion's scuffs and scratches.

"Yeah." Keith answers, slow and shy. "I mean I'm pretty sure I do. And I'm not just saying this because he pretty much saved my life."

"Okay, then." Shiro chuckles. He knows Keith is serious from the moment he walked up to him and asked him to talk. It‘s a pretty chill day in the castle; no alerts, no crime, no unexpected fleet ship hovering over their heads. It‘s calm for once. And on top of that, Coran, Allura, and Lance are looking for a nice planet to do just that. Calm down and relax from their previous back to back missions 4 quintants in a row. "What made you come to your senses?"

Keith readjusts his footing from leaning against the wall, arms crossing tightly over his chest. "I don't know. I guess I've always known there were. . feelings but I was--"

"Too afraid of them, so you pushed them down? Am I right?" Shiro interrupts for a better answer than Keith's go-to ' _I_ _don't_ _know_ ' answer. Keith fiddles with the hem of his gloves, face frowning up. "Keith?"

"Yes, alright," He admits. "You know I'm no good with my feelings." And he isn’t. The first time he tried to confess his feelings for Lance, he nearly passed out. And then he did, hitting his head against the training deck bench, suffering from a minor concussion. The second time was a little better, but not enough. The two boys were gazing at the stars making wishes on them, when Keith kissed Lance. It was a soft, quick kiss with tons of meaning, and when Lance pulled away and laughed, Keith ran out embarrassed. They never talked about it again.

He taps his foot at a fast pace, trying to cover up the blush creeping on his nose with a frown. Clearly there's more he's not saying, and he certainly can't hide it from Shiro. "It seems. . more complicated than that. And I know you-" He pauses, looking over. Keith's nose and cheeks are burning red and he smiles. "I'm sorry. . are you blushing right now?"

Keith turns his head away, sighing in defeat, exposing his bright pink ears to Shiro. "Either you're gonna give me some _good_ advice or I'm leaving, okay? I didn't come here for you to taunt me about my face!" He yells, a little too loud, causing Shiro to shh him. "Come on, Shiro, I'm. . . I'm _here_ aren't I?"

"Alright. You have a point." Shiro smiles, continuing his attendance to black. "Answer this: what is it that you find so. . intriguing about him?"

That question really throws Keith off balance. Only because he asks himself that almost everyday since his realization. What was it about Lance that had him. . . had him caught in a gravitational pull of emotions, causing him to question his thoughts, feelings, and fate? Could it be that maybe he’s attracted to the loud, obnoxious, _flirts_ _with_ _everything_ _on_ _two_ _legs_ persona? Or maybe it‘s the way they went from rivals to friends in the short matter of time they've been in space? Lance has definitely changed since then; less childish and more. . . adult. It‘s hot. And he wants to just confess and get it out of his head! But every time he tries to talk, he gets tongue tied. Every time he tries to approach, his legs carry him in the opposite direction. Every time he tries to think, his mouth reciprocates and says something down right mean. But there is also that feeling at the back of his mind; one that stings his heart and burns in the pit of his stomach. The feeling of being rejected. It pokes at him, and he hides it outstandingly well. ' _Who_ _would_ _wanna_ _be_ _with_ _someone_ _like_ _me_ _anyway?_ ' he occasionally questions.

"I. . . don't know." He sighs, realizing that that _is_ his go-to answer for everything.

"Keith, you have to stop not knowing, and just go for it. Take a chance. Preferably one that doesn't involve you risking your life." Shiro grabs his cloth and something equivalent to space water in a spray bottle and proceeds to walk inside of his lion. "Maybe Lance feels the same way."

Keith follows close behind, face sinking a little at that fact. Shiro takes note and it worries him. He's not used to seeing this side of Keith because he never knew it existed. In a. . . sympathetic kind of way. He’s always known Keith questions his place in the world. Especially in team Voltron; that insecurity along with the others, gnawing at his brain, and cutting through his sanity like his bayard in the training room. His response is quiet. Soft.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, sure." Keith actually ponders this, this time without all his inner insecurities yelling at once. Shiro meets him with a cold hand to his shoulder and a gentle smile. "He's just a bit. . . Actually? Lance is the most straight forward person I know. If he has something to say, he'll say it regardless the situation. He's more 'hey everyone, eyes on me I need attention' than you are. You're definitely more shy. Like a mole."

Keith scoffs, looking up at Shiro, who had a finger to his chin. "Did you just compare me to a gross, blind rat? I am so not like that!"

"Sorry but training, and slicing galra robots' heads off don't really count."

Keith's frown disappears and he smiles at the comment. His mood goes from anxious, to chipper the rest of the conversation thanks to Shiro's calm voice and playful banter. It‘s a gift and Keith appreciates it now, and then when they attended the Garrison together. Guess being the leader of 4 juvenescent teenagers and 2 clueless Alteans really helps him steer around his teammates moods and feelings. It’s mostly appreciated when Shiro finishes his lion and suggests they'd head back for some food goo, and maybe check up on everyone. As they walk down the dining hall, they arrive to the kitchen, where Hunk is trying to create something new with the items he purchased at the space mall, and this makes Keith excited, all his previous worries gone for the moment.

Shiro leaves shortly after they arrived, saying he needs a nice hot bath before dinner. Keith would've scoffed at that in the past, claiming 'baths are for babies and old people' until he took one in an Altean tub, and swore it made him feel like an entirely new person.

"See you guys at dinner," he says exiting the kitchen through the automatic sliding doors. Keith and Hunk begin talking. About space, and food, and where they think their next stop will be. As he watches Hunk maneuver around, working with weird and colorful items of space food; adding things here, and stirring things there, it low key fascinates him; reminds him of earth in a way. After a few dobashes, their conversation goes astray and they begin talking about home. How they miss it, and who they miss the most. For Hunk, it‘s his family. He misses their love and warmth. He also misses the food soo much. Not just eating it, but how it looks, smells, tastes. All the different recipes, and spices, and herbs, and all the ways and many different combinations you could make with food in general. There are a gajillion; literally ENDLESS. Keith only nods, not knowing what half of that was like, and when he was asked what he misses, the automatic sliding doors opened, and footsteps approach. Both boys look over and see Lance approaching with a sincere smile on his face.

Uh oh. Keith's stomach flips and knots as Lance stands next to him; his aroma flooding Keith's nose immediately.

"Did you guys hear the news!!?" He asks way too excitedly, reaching for what looked equivalent to a space blueberry and popping it into his mouth.

"No, what?" Hunk questions.

"Well Coran, Allura, and I were poking around at the map and we actually found a planet with a beach!" He exclaims, voice cracking a little. Keith wants to smile. At him. Hunk stops cooking and his mouth flings open. "No freaking way!?" He yells. Lance nods in response.

"Yes way! Coran plotted a course and said we should arrive sometime tomorrow! So make sure you wear your trunks, gentleman. Ugh, you have no idea how excited I am!" He comments, jumping a little and balling his fists. Hunk nods in agreement and they fist bump. Lance then turns to Keith, nudging him with his elbow. "Dude, did you hear what I just said? A beach!"

"Uh yeah, I heard you." Keith shifts a little, eyes wandering. "Sounds great."

"You don't seem too excited?" Lance questions as Hunk agreed, walking off to the other section of the kitchen, leaving the two guys alone.

"I am it's just..." he pauses. "I've never been to a beach before."

"Whaaat?" Lance covers his mouth in shock as Keith furrows his eyebrows together in a frown. Being the least experienced in the group, Keith hasn't done a lot of things, and that was clear. "Well, that's okay. When we get there, you can hang with me and I'll teach you everything you need to know about proper beach etiquette."

Keith's breath stops, and drops to his stomach. "H-Hang with you?" He manages to say.

"Oh... uh y-yeah. I mean... it could be anyone with us. Like Pidge or uh... Shiro? Or not. Maybe it could be just you and me? If that's cool with you. Or not y'know? It doesn't have to be-- I mean-- well you--" Keith covers Lance's mouth with his finger, shutting him up from babbling like the cute little idiot he is. Lance chuckles and grabs Keith's finger. "I meant yes. I'd be honored to show you how to let loose and _beach_." He speaks like it‘s some type of sport or common activity. Keith notices Lance still holding his finger and begins to blush lightly. The way Lance is staring at him; deep and focused, forces him to stop breathing and almost loose his balance. His Adam's apple bobs and he clears his throat. Lance snaps out of it and lets go, forcing a chuckle.

"Uh, only if you're willing to learn?" He finishes. Keith nods quickly, too quick, and backs away a bit. Lance smiles and shoots him two finger guns. "Alrightly then, it's a beach date. Don't forget your trunks, mullet." And then he‘s walking out of the automatic doors. Keith smiles to himself, wiping the invisible sweat from his forehead. When he looks up, there stands Hunk, grinning like a kid in a candy store. Keith's smile fades and he blushes from embarrassment. "Uh.. what?" He askes trying to play it off.

"Oh. . . _nothing_." Hunk taunts, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith rolls his eyes and walks out of the kitchen, face beet red as Hunk laughs his ass off.

  
**date**  
_dāt/  
noun_

 **1** _. a person with whom one has a social or romantic engagement.  
**2.** go out with (someone in whom one is romantically or sexually interested)_

  
As the next day rolls around, Coran plots a course to the planet. Everyone is pretty excited. They eat a good breakfast and get dressed in their Paladin swimsuits. In the time remaining, Pidge is able (and no one knows how she did) to construct 5 floaties, all Paladin colors. Then everyone waits in the main room, either watching the castle get closer, or doing something while they wait. Pidge and Hunk study the planet and its history. Shiro explains to Allura what a beach is, and why they wear swimming clothes. Coran handles the castle, making sure they don’t get off course. Keith sits in his Paladin chair, thinking. Overthinking. He sighs and runs his glove covered hands through his hair. He needs something to drink. He gets up, wrapped his towel around his neck, and walks out. As he makes his way to the kitchen, there stands Lance by the space nuke oven (Their hand built microwave). Keith grabs a cup and looks over at Lance who is staring into the oven like he‘s being hypnotized.

"What the hell are you doing?" Keith asks, turning his head to the side in utter confusion.

"Shh! I'm staring." Lance puts his finger over his mouth, barely blinking.

"Yeah, I can see that." Lance stands up, eyes froze on the contents inside the nuke oven. Keith kneels over and looks inside. There are a handful of packets rotating round, filled with a melted substance. Lance stops the oven and opens it, removing the packets and quickly placing them on the counter. "Ow ow ow! Shit!" He yelps, sticking his burning thumb into his mouth. "I'm melting food goo."

"What? Why are you. . . doing that?" Keith asks, very very confused. Lance just smiles and looks at Keith, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm making sunscreen. For the beach." He picks up the packets and holds them in his arms. "I burn really easily and really badly. I don't want the same fate for my friends, so I made everyone a tube. See? Here's yours." He hands Keith his and Keith takes it, eyeing the crap out of it.

_"Paladins! Come in, Paladins! We have officially arrived at our set destination! So let's get to the lions!"_

Coran yells through the speaker. Both Keith and Lance proceed to walk out of the kitchen and down to the hangars. Once everyone meats up, Lance gives them their space-screen (explaining to Coran and Allura what it was) and once they park the castle on a ginormous hill, they get into their Lions. It goes like this:

In the Black Lion- Shiro, Coran, and Allura.  
In the Blue Lion- Lance and Hunk.  
In the Green Lion- Pidge and Keith.

"Comfortable?" Pidge asks to Keith who is sitting on the floor. He shrugs, wiping his head with the towel around his neck. "Sorry for the temperature. This planet is like a baby sun and my lion isn't very used to it yet." Keith nods, understanding. "Don't worry about it." He reassures. Pidge nods and follows close behind the other two lions, checking the planet out. Keith does the same and they notice a huge body of water up ahead, behind some trees. His eyes widen as they fly closer. Once they land, everyone meets up, then splits up. Hunk and Lance immediately run to the water. Allura and Shiro lay out their towels, and apply the space-screen onto each other. Pidge sets her towel down in a nice spot that isn't to hot or cold, then joins in on the fun in the relaxing waters. Keith waits for Coran, and the two of them set up their towels next to one another. Keith borrows Hunk's shades and put them on, hands behind his head relaxing. Coran does the same and they both sigh as the cool breeze runs through their hair.

"This is wonderful. Just what everyone needs after those back to back battles." Coran says.

"I haven't been this relaxed in years. Feels good." Keith nods. Coran hums in agreement.

"Not getting in the water?" He then asks. Keith shakes his head side to side.

"Nah, I don't do water."

Coran sits up, and watches as Lance, Pidge, and Hunk play. They splash and laugh as they chase one another around. Then Lance motiones for Coran to join in. Coran shakes his head, then points at Keith who is laying on his back. Lance smiles evilly and walks out of the water, toward the beach. The warm sand-like dirt sticks to his feet as he walks over. He then stands over Keith, blocking the sun. Keith sighs and removes his shades, looking up. "You're blocking the sun." He snaps, angrily. Lance laughs. "Come get into the water, emo boy, it feels amazing." Keith sighs, and gets up, grabbing his towel and walking off to a different spot. Lance chases after him.

"Aw, come on! You're missing out! This is part of the beach experience!" Lance reaches out and grabs Keith's still gloved hand. He stops, dropping his towel. Lance twists him around and the two were close; closer than he had anticipates.

  
**speech·less**  
_ˈspēCHləs_ /  
_adjective_  
_adjective:_ **speechless**  
**1.** _unable to speak, especially as the temporary result of shock or some strong emotion._

  
Keith's mouth can’t form words. Lance is giving him that look again. Next thing he knows, Lance is leading him to the water, hands and fingers locked together. The cold water gently splashes and soaks Keith's feet and he gasps. Lance chuckles and bites his lip. "Just relax. I've got you." He reassures, squeezing Keith's hand. And Keith does. He takes a deep breath and relaxes. He and Lance walk further out into cold water; the waves finding their way up and down Keith's pale skin. Lance laughs and lets go of his hand, diving under the water. Keith freezes and looks around. "Lance!?" He yells. When there was no answer, he very slowly begins to back away. Until something catches his ankle. His eyes widen and he begins to panic. Lance comes up and laughs. Keith frowns his face and scoffs, pushing Lance backwards into the water. "You're a dick, Lance! I'm outta here." Keith walks away, making his way back onto the sand-like beach, grabbing his towel. He dries off, mumbling to himself. He feels eyes on him and looks to see Lance coming his way. "Keith come on! I'm sorry." He laughs, wiping the water from his forehead. "Let's go live up that proper beach etiquette like I promised." Keith shrugs, sitting on his towel. "I'm just gonna take a nap." Lance kneels down and sits by him.

"Can you at least rub this space-screen on my back and shoulders? It's hot and I'm burning just standing here."

"Hm... i don't know. Maybe you should just burn." Lance's mouth falls open and he clutches his chest. "Keith! How could you say that?" Keith rolls his eyes at Lance's dramatics and sits up.

"Just give me the tube so I can shut you up," he mumbles. Lance hands him the tube, and turns away from him. Keith's eyes land on Lance's back; his gorgeous milky skin glistening, his back muscles popping out, the curve of his long neck, his beautiful broad shoulders just... THERE. Keith is trapped. In an absolutely great fucking way. Lance clears his throat, shifting a bit. "Hurry up, I'm drying." Keith snaps out of it (not really) removing his gloves and placing them into his lap. He pours the substance onto his hands and very carefully, rubbed it onto Lance back. Lance smiles and closes his eyes, soaking in the feel of Keith's angelic, bare hands. " _Ohhh_. . ." he moans. "Yeah. . . Right there, Keith."

Keith's ears ring, and he just blushes. No warning or creeping or anything. His face just boom! Burns crimson red like a tomato. He rubs and massages every crease and crevice, every battle scar, every bone and muscle, enjoying Lance's pleasure. He moves his hands up, working them into Lance's shoulders and neck. There is a rather huge scar here, and it looks new. Keith pokes it, earning a wince from Lance. "Oh! Uh. . sorry." Keith swears.

"Heh. . 's alright."

"This is new, isn't it?" Lance nods.

"Yeah. I got two more like it on my arm and a deep one on my leg, but they're healing." Keith frowns, trying to think of when this happened. Where was he? And as if Lance read his mind-

"All from saving you, mullet." Keith's heartbeat speeds, as the corner of his lip curves upward into a shy smile. His breath tickles the back of Lance's neck, and he feels a shiver run through him. "Thank you, Lance." He whispers. Lance smiles and exhales a chuckle. After he‘s properly goo'd up, Lance does Keith's back, shoulders and neck. It felt so amazing Keith was sure god took his time on Lance's beautiful hands. Pidge finds a washed up net, suggesting Voltron volleyball, and because Shiro would really benefit if he played with his super hyperactive robot arm, he judges the three on three game. The teams are as followed:

On team Princess: Allura, Lance, and Pidge  
On team Muscle: Hunk, Coran, and Keith.

"Alright, I want a clean, fair game!" Shiro yells from the side. "Allura and Coran know the rules?" The two Alteans shrug, nodding. "I think so! Let's play!" Allura yells, excitedly. Shiro blows on his fingers, enticing a whistle and the game is on. Pidge throws the somewhat tattered (and a little heavy for some reason) ball into the air and hits it high.

"Mine!" Hunk calls. He jumps up and hits it hard, sending it diving into the ground. Point them. "Yeah, Hunk!" Keith calls, high-fiving his teammates. It‘s Lance's turn to serve again. He keels his eyes on Keith, throwing a smirk his way. "Hope you're ready for this serve, mullet, cause when I hit it, I hit it hard." He speaks low. Keith scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Just serve the ball, loud mouth!" He spits. Lance bites his lip. And then he sends Keith a wink. A really hot wink. Keith freezes.

  
**dis** · **trac** · **tion**  
dəˈstrakSH(ə)n/  
noun  
noun: distraction; plural noun: distractions

 **1.** _a thing that prevents someone from giving full attention to something else_.

  
The next thing Keith knows, the ball is hitting him on the head and he‘s KO.

"Oh man I killed him! I'm a terrible terrible person!" Lance yells kinda muffled. Keith's vision comes back to him, and he looks up, surrounded by six worried faces. "Keith? Can you hear me?" Shiro's calm voice comes in. "Let's give him some air." Pidge suggests and they all moved back. Keith sits up and rubs his head in pain. Some ball huh? Coran helps him to his feet and he regains his balance. For like 4 seconds. His legs give out and he almost falls; a pair of warm arms wrapping around his torso. "Maybe he needs some shade. I'll take him." Lance offeres. Everyone nods and the two walk off, looking for a shady place to sit under. "I'm so sorry," Lance apologizes. "I didn't mean to hit you." He spots a large, freaky looking plant, and heads toward it. He sets Keith down gently under it and stares at him. "Keith, buddy? Say something?"

". . . my head fucking hurts." He comments in a mumble. Lance laughs in relief and drops to his knees, hovering over Keith. "I guess my serve was a little too. . bleh." He sticks his tongue out. Keith chuckles and shakes his head.

"Yeah, you could use some work."

"How's your head? Can I see?"

Keith nods. Then Lance shuffles closer and as gently as he can, pushes Keith's wet hair back. It‘s a little sweaty at this point so tying it back wasn't an issue. Lance winces when he see’s the huge welt that is already turning purple and swelling just perfectly. "Is it bad?" Keith asks, curious. Lance chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his hot neck. "Uh. . . no, not at all. Just. . a _tiny_ bump is all. Heh." He laughs nervously again. And then he. . Sits there. Staring at Keith's forehead. He looks so. . Different without any hair on his face and yeah, it‘s a good different. Lance's mouth is suddenly dry as a bone. Keith looks so peaceful laying there. Eyes closed, with the best view of his long lashes. The sweat running down his tone, pale body onto his somewhat there abs, and who could forget that perfect v-line!? And those beautiful, pink lips that are just RIGHT. FUCKING. THERE. Lance's heartbeat speeds, and he doesn’t know what to do. So he looks away and closes his eyes. Keith opens his eyes and nearly panicks when he see’s how close Lance is. But now isnt the time. They are finally alone together. Keith sits up slowly, bringing his knees up to rest his arms on them. "Lance?" He calls, softly. Lance opens his eyes and looks. "Yeah?"

Uh oh. Bad idea, bad idea. The look Lance is giving him right now is enough to make him die, so he turns his head away, hoping Lance doesn’t catch his blush. "U-uh.. never mind." Lance turns and moves, sitting next to Keith on his right. He sighs, and lays back against the tree. His face falls and his eyes are stuck on the sight in front of them; the blue water. Keith looks over at him and frowns. "Are you okay?" Lance only smiles.

"Yeah, yeah I'm... im fine." He nods. But he isnt fine, and if anyone knew that, it'd be Keith.

"Lance, don't lie to me." He starts. "Cause you're not very good."

"What? I-I'm not lying!" He sits up, voice cracking. Even that isnt good enough. Keith frowns and Lance sighs, sitting back. He stares out at the water again. It‘s pretty; hypnotic. He thinks about his family, and how he wants this to be with them again and again, every single day from the time he wakes up to the time he lays his head on his pillow at night. This place is no better, reminding him of Varadero Beach in the summer; when they held carnivals with games and rides and the best foods! He and Hunk would go every single summer with their families, until sunrise to sunset. Once, Hunk won him a big stuffed dog and Lance slept with it every night. And the best part was when Hunk would sleep over and his mom would make the most delicious garlic knots for everyone.

Tears fill his eyes and he blinks them away. "I miss home." He blurts. "I just. . miss everything; my mom, my family. I miss the cool summers at space camp with Hunk and the end of summer carnivals." He sits up, staring at Keith, who is already staring. "I miss the goodnight kisses every night. I miss. . being happy." He finishes. Keith frowns up his brows and faces Lance.

"Are you not happy now?"

"I. . don't know. I mean, seeing and exploring space, and being a Paladin of Voltron is great and has made my dreams come true but when does it end? When will it end? Will it?" His voice is a whisper now, trying to hide the tears in it. Keith doesn’t know what to say. What he should say. He's never been good with talking and really hopes he doesn't mess this up. "Lance," he begins. "Can I tell you something?"

Lance hums a yes. "Before this, I had no one. No family, no friends. No. . dreams. But all of that changed the moment we got up here. Sure I had Shiro, but when he disappeared? My soul was crushed. I never thought I'd see him again, and when I did, I gained 3 new friends." He smiles. "Yeah, I was a sour puss and we all didn't get along very well, but now look at us!" He props himself up onto his knees.

"We're out here risking our lives for one another, tending to one another, making sure everyone is safe and healthy. Because that's what family does. And if I hadn't decided to let you 3 idiots get on my hover bike that night, I would've never known this feeling." He takes a deep breath. "So yeah, you're homesick. Everyone is homesick. But don't ever be afraid to remember that we're here for you. You're not alone, and never will be and when we get back to Earth, you're family will be bigger, and so will mine. Because I lo-"

He pauses, clearing his throat.

"I-I mean.. we love you, Lance." He ends.

  
**awe**  
_ô/_  
_noun_  
_noun: awe_  
**1.** _a feeling of reverential respect mixed with fear or wonder_.

  
Lance stares up at Keith in complete wonder. Tears stain his cheeks but he doesn’t care. Because Keith is right, he did have family, everyone on team Voltron cares about him whether his insecurities said so or not; they love him. And he loved them back. He loved Keith back.

"Um.. Lance? Are you oka-"

  
**kiss**  
_kis/_  
verb  
**1.** _touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting_.

  
Lance presses his lips to Keith's and kisses the hell out of him. And not being a clueless idiot for once, Keith kisses back. With feeling. With passion and love. Lance pulls away and smiles, wiping the little tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Keith, I love _you_." He exclaimes, laughing. Keith sits there, unable to form any words. So Lance takes this time to do it. "I've always loved you. I love when you're here for me. Calming me down when I cry or when my insecurities get the best of me. And when you kissed me? I knew you felt the same way. You're just a shy idiot who's no good at talking." Lance chuckles. Keith swallows and nods, all this still sinking into him. Lance grabs his bare hand, and places it onto his chest, over his heart.

"Can you feel that?" He asks, softly. Keith nods again, feeling Lance's rapid heartbeat and relieved his isn't the only one beating so fast. "You do this to me. You make my heart beat so fast, I forget to breathe. Everything you say, and do literally take my breath away." He brings his hand up to cup Keith's cheek. "Because I love you."

"I love you too." Keith finally speaks, sounding winded. It’s Lance's turn to be speechless. Keith's face burns redder than its ever been, and he doesn’t care. Because he is loved back by the one person who never leaves his mind. Lance only smiles, bringing Keith closer and connecting their lips again in a small, powerful kiss, and when they each pull away, their laughter fills the air between them. A series of cheers flood their ears and they turn their attention to the rest of Team Voltron; clapping and yelling and jumping up and down. Keith and Lance laugh again, blushing from embarrassment. Feeling lucky.

"I'd say they're happy." Keith speaks with a smile. Lance nods in agreement.

"So. . How about that beach date?" He asks, raising his eyebrow. Keith only laughs and is pulled in for more kisses.

  
**u·nit·ed**  
_yo͞oˈnīdəd/_  
adjective  
**1.** _joined together politically, for a common purpose, or by common feelings_.

  
Keith is happy. Team Voltron is his family and more, and everything he's ever wanted and more is right in front of him.

_Because Family isn't defined only by last names and/or blood; it's defined by commitment and by love. It's means showing up when they need it the most. It means having each other's backs. It means choosing to love each other even on those days when you struggle to like each other. It means never giving up on each other._

And when it comes to Team Voltron? Giving up is _never_ an option.


End file.
